Memories with you
by UzumakiAkio
Summary: Seputar kisah Sasuke dan Naruto dari awal jadian sampai sekarang (?). BoyLove [SasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

_Sinar matahari perlahan menyusup lembut dalam celah-celah kecil jendela kamarku, Nyanyian merdu burung-burung seakan memenuhi setiap detik dalam pendengaranku, Aku terduduk di tepi ranjang seraya memandang foto dua insan yang sedang tersenyum manis, aku dan Naruto. Naruto adalah nama kekasihku, surai kuning nan halus, mata indah dengan pupil biru langit yang memukai semua yang melihatnya, kulit tan miliknya dan badan yang langsing sangat pas dalam pelukanku. Jika aku harus memilih antara dewi sinta atau Naruto, dngan sangat matang aku memilih Naruto, dia memang bukan seorang wanita yang mempunyai wajah cantik dan badan seksi seperti kebanyakan wanita di luar sanah, tapi bagiku bersama Naruto sudah lebih indah dari apapun, sungguh, karena di sinih hati yang berbicara._

 _Tanpa sadar kaki ini membawaku mendekati figura yang terpampang jelas di atas meja, ku ambil figura dengan fame sun flower itu, dan mulai berjalan menuju balkon. Seketika ingatanku melayang saat ketika aku masih duduk di bangku SMA dulu. Masa-masa di mana selalu ada dia di sampingku, masa-masa paling membahagiakan dalam sejarah, dan masa-masa ketika hidupku bersinar tidak seperti sekarang._

 **-Flash Back-**

MEMORIES WITH YOU

Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto©**

[SasuNaru]

Genre-Hurt,Romance

Enjoy

 **Ramai,** satu kata yang pantas mewakili suasana kelas XI-A saat ini, suara-suara bising di sanah sinih yang di akibatkan oleh sang penghuni memenuhi gendang teling pemuda reven yang terlihat jengah dengan kelasnya, jelas saja, ia seorang Uchiha Sasuke, seseorang pecinta ketenangan, sungguh, bahkan dalam benaknya, ia berharap seruangan hanya di isi maksimal 5 atau 7 orang saja. Ck sayangnya, semua ini bukan cerita dongeng di mana semua keinginannya akan terealisasikan dengan mudah.

Dengan sangat kesal pemuda Uchiha itu berjalan meninggalkan kelas dengan membanting pintu hingga menimbulkan dentuman yang sangat keras.

 **BRRAAKK!**

Dan membuat keramaian yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu berubah menjadi hening, sangat hening, sampai tidak ada satupun anak yang berani bergerak setelah melihat adegan live banting-membanting pintu. Hanya satu, pemuda lain berambut pirang yang tengah membaca komik di kursi belakang, yang tadi sempat terlonjak kaget, menaikan alisnya heran, dan dengan gerakan cepat sudah menyusul keluar kelas.

.

Pintu atap di buka, memperlihatkan pemandangan taman, lapangan, dan langit biru yang terlihat jelas dari atas gedung utama Konoha gakuen. Mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sesuatu yang sangat di yakini berada di sinih. Penghuni lain yang tengah membaringkan badannya sambil menatap langit tanpa berkedip. Berjalan mendekat lalu ikut membaringkan tubuh yang lebih kurus itu di samping si penghuni yang lebih awal menepati atap.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba meninggalkan kelas sambil membanting pintu. Kau tau kelakuanmu tadi membuat seisi kelas kaget dan takut terhadapmu" ucapnya tanpa menengok, setelah ikut berbaring dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan.

"Aku rasa, kau tau jawabannya setelah melihat kelas terkutuk tadi!" bukan jawaban yang terucap, melainkan pernyataan. Seperti pemuda pirang itu tau persis apa yang ia rasakan.

"Seperti.. situasi tadi yang tidak cocok bagi Uchiha Sasuke si pecinta ketenangan, eoh?" sedikit melirik ke samping guna melihat ekspresi lawan bicara, ya walaupun ia tau ekspresi wajah itu tetap sama.

"Hn" tuh kan, benar penalarannya, pasti kata itu yang akan mewakili sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Yang dengan seenak rambut durennya mengartikan sebagai persetujuan.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak mencoba membuat mereka diam saja, malah membuat kegaduhan seperti tadi" kembali sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir plum itu.

"Diamlah dobe, kalau kau kesinih hanya untuk memarahiku atas kejadian tadi, lebih baik kau pergi" ekspresinya lebih menusuk dari pada tadi, di tambah mata malam itu tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Oke oke oke aku diam" pilihan paling tepat dari pada membangunkan singa yang sedang lapar. Lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan, Bluesky.

"Itu lebih baik" sebuah pergeseran di sebelahnya membuat pemuda pirang a.k.a Namikaze Naruto kembali menengok ke samping, dan mendapati Sasuke memiringkan tubuh menghadap ke arahnya dengan tangan sebagai penyangga kepala.

"Ada apa?" rasa penasaran mulai menjalar di kepalanya setelah melihat sikap Sasuke.

"Kau manis."

- **Twit-** sebuah perempatan tercetak di dahi Naruto, sungguh sangat tidak etis jika dirinya di sebut manis oleh seorang laki-laki.

"Heh! Terimakasih, tapi saya lebih berterimakasih, jika anda sebut keren, tampan, kece, awesome, dan kawan-kawannya, dari pada kata yang cocok untuk seorang gadis. Yak! aku laki-laki Teme!" ucapnya meluapkan kekesalan.

"Tapi sebutan itu lebih cocok untukmu, Naruto" sungguh, kelereng onyx itu masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, membuat Naruto ingin membekapnya dengan ciuman #eh

"Ayolah Sasuke, aku bela-bela kesinih untuk menemanimu, bukan untuk jadi bahan penggondamu" Naruto bengkit terduduk, matanya masih menatap Sasuke yang betah dengan posisinya.

"Hn" Sasuke ikut bangkit, namun lebih jauh menggeser dirinya tepat di belakang Naruto, dengan kedua kaki di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Naruto. Naruto tak bergeming, membiarkan dirinya di tarik hingga menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke, merasakan tedak jantung yang lewat dari kata normal, detak jantung Sasuke. Naruto merengut namun juga tidak menolak dengan perlakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Naru, aku mencintaimu" Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinganga, membuat bulunya merinding kegelian.

"Ugh... geli Teme" Naruto protes namun tak sedikitpun menggeser tubuhnya.

"Diamlah" kedua tangannya menyusup ke perut si pirang, memluknya erat dan menumpukan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Naruto.

"Nanti ada yang lihat" cicit Naruto yang mulai khawatir dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"Biar saja" jawabnya acuh, sehingga mendapatka hadiah cubitan di tangannya.

"Aw!" ringis Sasuke "kau menyakitiku" rengeknya.

"Berlebihan" Naruto mendengus, namun langsung mengelus bekas cubitannya. Merasa bersalah.

"calon Istri yang baik"

 **TAK!**

"Aw! Kenapa menjitak juga" sungguh ekspresi Sasuke kini sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Ah sayangnya Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya langsung.

"Tanganku reflek bergerak setelah kau mengatakan kata-kata tadi" elak Naruto, watados.

"Tetap saja, kau harus bertanggung jawab"

"bertanggung jawab bagaimana?"

"cium aku"

"What!" Naruto reflek memutar tubuhnya, hingga kini tubuh mereka berhadapan "apa hubungannya, di jitak sama minta di cium"

"ck, di jitak itu bisa membuat mood turun bodoh, dan kau harus mengembalikan mood ku kembali"

"Mana bisa gitu?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa"

"Aish, maksudku ... kau, arrrggghh Teme jangan becanda"

"apa semua perkataanku kau anggap becanda, Naruto?" air muka Sasuke berubah, membuat Naruto sedikit kaget.

"A-ah bukan begitu maksudku. Kau..."

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu Naruto." Perkataan Naruto langsung di potong Sasuke "apa semua perjuanganku untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu belum cukup? Apa selama ini sikapku yang hanya di tunjukan kepadamu kau anggap lelucon" Sasuke kelewat serius, sangat terlihat jelas, Naruto tau itu, tapi Naruto hanya bimbang saat ini, hell mereka sesama LAKI-LAKI.

"maaf" ucap Naruto lirih seraya menatap tepat pada manik Sasuke "aku rasa perasaan ini seharusnya tidak ada, Sasuke. dari awal aku selalu menghindar dan menepis perasaan ini dan mencoba menghilangkan perasaanmu terhadapku, ini salah, kita bukanlah sepasang yang layak di satukan, kita sesama jenis dan, dan itu semua sungguh sangat tabu. Kau tau itu bukan, jadi aku mohon hilangkan perasaanmu dan buka hati untuk wanita di luar sanah" Matanya memerah menahan embun di pelupuk mata, ia ingin terlihat tegar di mata Sasuke, ia tidak mau terus-terusan berada dalam lindungan Sasuke, ia sendiri yang membuat perasaan Sasuke muncul dan ia sendirilah yang harus mengakhirinya sebelum rasa itu bertambah besar.

"bohong, aku melihat jelas bahwa kau juga mencintaiku" Sasuke tetap pada pendiriannya, walau bagaimanapun ia sangat mencintai pemuda di depannya, tak peduli sekalipun dia seorang pria.

"Sasuke aku mohon..." pecah, pertahanannya telah pecah di gantikan sebuah hujan yang mulai turun melewati pipi bergaris kumis kucing.

"Naruto dengarkan aku" Sasuke meraih pipi Naruto, merangkapnya dengan kedua tangannya. "kita saling mencintai, aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan semuanya, tentang kita sesama lelaki, atau tentang orang-orang yang melihat kita aneh, atau apalah, yang terpenting aku bisa bersamamu, sederhana tapi bahagia dalam kebersamaan, dari pada di pandang takjub namun sesungguhnya tidak ada rasa selain penyesalan" Sasuke berucap sangat lirih dan penuh dengan keseriusan, sungguh tidak ada yang lebih bahagian selain mendengarkan penuturan sederhana dari Sasuke.

Naruto tak mampu menjawab, hanya mampu memandang Sasuke dengan sesenggukan yang di tahan, dan sebuah pelukan Naruto bumbui dalam suasana mengharukan saat ini. menimbulkan seulas senyum tulus dari Sasuke yang menenangkan Naruto sambil mengelus punggunggnya dan mengecup puncak kepala Naruto penuh sayang.

"sssst... sudah janagn menangis, maafkan aku" Sasuke terus menenangkan Naruto yang bergetar dalam pelukannya.

Hingga beberapa menit setelahnya, Naruto terlihat mulai tenang, melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya yang langsung di cegah oleh Sasuke, di ambil alih menghapus air matanya lembut, mata dan hidungnya memerah akibat menahan tangis, juga bibir plum yang terlihat lebih menggoda, ntah dorongan dari mana Sasuke memberanikan diri menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka perlahan-lahan, merasa tak ada penolakan dari Naruto, Sasuke lebih berani untuk mendekat, hingga kini hidung mereka bersentuhan, lebih mendekat sampai dapat merasakan nafas masing-masing, lebih mendekat hingga mata keduanya mulai tertutup dengan perlahan, sedikit saja bibir itu bergerak pasti akan saling bergesekan, lebih mendekat lagi hingga tinggal 1 cm, sampai...

.

.

.

.

 **Ttteeeetttt... tttteeeeeeetttttt...tttteeeeeeeettttttt**

suara bel membuat kedua insan yang hampir menjadi satu terlonjak kaget, dan reflek menjauhkan dirinya satu sama lain, dengan canggung pemuda yang lebih kecil menggaruk pipinya menggilangkan grogi "ano... lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas, bel pulang sudah berbunyi" tanpa mendengar jawaban, lebih dulu kaki itu membawa Naruto keluar dari atap, sedangkan pemuda lainnya mendengus kesal, mengutuk suara bel yang sudah mengganggu rencananya ,cih Bel Sialan!' umpatnya dalam hati

Dan pada hari itu adalah awal dari sebuah kebahagiaan dan akhir dari sebuah perjuangan.

.

 _Sungguh masih sangat jelas dalam ingatanku, kejadian itu, awal kita bersatu, melebur bersama ciuman yang tertunda, Naruto, aku benar-benar sulit menghilangkan kenangan manis ini, ku usap figura yang berada di tanganku, memandang sendu kepada seorang yang tersenyum lebih lebar di dalam bingkai_.

- **To Be Continue-**

hanya iseng mengetik ketika mendengarkan lagunya ungu-luka di siinih, dan ntah signal dari mana langsung kepikiran untuk bikin fict dan jadilah seperti ini... menceritakan kenangan-kenangan kebersamaan SasuNaru dari awal jadian hingga pisah (?)

Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fict saya, semoga terhibur.

Tunggu di chap selanjutnya...

Mohon tinggalkan Review


	2. Chapter 2

Minggu depan, sebuah festifal akan di adakan di pusat kota konoha, yaitu festifal kembang api, atau lebih akrab di sebut Hanabi, dengan para pelajar sebagai panitia atau pengisi semua acara, di mulai dari stand jajanan tradisional, game, panggung konser, dan berbagai cosplay bertemakan kerajaan.

Begitupun Konoha gakuen, salah satu sekolah yang di tunjuk sebagai perwakilan pelajar, anggota Osis, yang di percaya sekolah untuk di kirim menjadi panitia. Uchiha Sasuke, yang kebetulan menjabat sebagai ketua Osis, semalaman suntuk memikirkan strategi untuk hari-H, untuk kesukses acara, dan mendapat tanggapan positif dari masyarakat demi citra sekolah.

MEMORIES WITH YOU

Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto©**

[SasuNaru]

Genre-Hurt, Romance.

Enjoy

"oke, saya mulai dengan mengelompokan anak-anak yang akan menempati stand" Suasana rapat tengah berjalan di ruangan Osis, dengan sang ketua yang tengah menjelaskan teknik kegiatan. Sedangkan anggota yang lain serius memperhatikan, mencatat hal-hal yang menurut mereka penting.

"sekolah kita hanya di beri 3 stand untuk di tempati, jadi, saya sudah membaginya menjadi 2 stand jajanan, dan 1 stand game, yang akan dijaga masing-masing stand 4 orang" jelas Sasuke sambil menggambar 3 kotak besar di papan tulis.

"stand jajanan pertama di tempati oleh, Tenten, Sakura, Neji, dan Lee. Stand ke dua oleh, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, dan Shino. terakhir stand Game oleh, Sai, Sasori, Deidara, dan Shikamaru" menulis nama yang di sebut di dalam kotak yang sudah di buat.

"Silahkan nama-nama yang di sebut tadi, berunding untuk membahas apa yang akan disajikan atau di tampilkan di stand masing-masing. Sedangkan anggota yang tidak di sebut mohon mempersiapkan diri menjadi cosplayer, termasuk saya sendiri." Jelasnya panjang lebar, sembari menutup spidol yang telah selesai di gunakan. "ada pertanyaan? Kalau tidak, rapat di cukupkan sampai di sinih." Bersiap-siap merapikan berkas-berkas yang sempat tercecer akibat menjelaskan, hingga seorang anggota mengangkat tangannya.

"tunggu Sasuke-san, untuk cosplayer, tugasnya apa?" pemuda paling nyetrik, duduk di barisan paling belakang karena telat, bertanya dengan tangan yang masih terangkat.

"tugas cosplay sudah saya jelaskan sebelumnya Naruto-san, saya tidak akan menjelaskan ulang." Acuh, masih membereskan berkas tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke arah seseorang yang bertanya, membuat sang empu menggeram kesal, menghentakan tangannya turun dengan kasar, hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar meringis karena ulahnya. Anggota Osis yang lain menatapnya kasihan, karena menjadi korban kecuekan sang ketua di depan semua anggota, 'pasti sangat malu' semua membatin.

"oke, semua boleh masuk kelas masing-masing, kecuali Uzumaki Naruto!" tanpa menunggu lama, semua anggota satu persatu meninggalkan ruangan Osis, sesekali, mereka yang melewati Naruto, meliriknya prihatin. Naruto sendiri hanya mendudukan kepalanya kesal.

 **...**

"Kenapa kau terlambat datang, Naruto." Sasuke mulai bersuara, setelah di rasa semua anggota Osis telah keluar, meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam ruangan.

"Maaf tadi ada urusan dengan Gaara" Naruto menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai.

"Gaara?!. Ck! Kau tidak konsisten dengan tugasmu" Sasuke berbicara merendahkan, menekan kata Gaara, menegaskan bahwa ia tidak suka.

Naruto yang merasa kata-kta itu tidak benar, mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sang ketua tepat di mata hitam nya.

"tidak konsisten katamu?!" Ulang Naruto "bukannya anda sendiri yang tidak konsisten dengan tugas anda. berpura-pura izin kelas untuk melaporkan tugas festifal ke wakasek. yang ternyata malah berduaan dengan Sakura di perpustakaan. Heh! Memanfaatkan jabatan" Tatapannya berubah menjadi datar.

Sasuke membelakan matanya, hanya beberapa detik, lalu kembali ke wajah semula, oh, ternyata karena itu yang membuat Naruto mendiaminya selama seminggu ini, menjauhinya dan malah lebih banyak bersama Gaara, teman Naruto yang Sasuke yakini menyukai sang blonde.

"kau melihatnya?" Bodoh, Sasuke malah bertanya dengan kata-kata yang membuat Naruto tambah yakin atas pemikirannya.

Naruto mendengus kasar "heh, kau mengakuinya ternyata. Jangan lupakan saat itu aku yang bertugas piket, mengambil buku di perpus atas suruhan Genma-sensei, dan sungguh, sangat mengejutkan ketika melihat orang yang beda kelas bertemu, saat sama-sama ada pelajaran di kelas" Naruto menatap dengan perasaan marah, kecewa, cemburu, dan Sakit. Sungguh sangat menyakitkan melihat orang yang kita cintai berduaan dengan orang lain bukan.

Sasuke kalap, ia mengutuk mulutnya yang tanpa aba-aba melontarkan perkataan terkutuk. Kenapa otak Uchihanya tidak bekerja di saat seperti ini "sungguh, waktu itu aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan sakura yang mem.."

"jika anda tidak mau memberitahu saya tugas cosplayer, saya akan menanyakan kepada anggota yang lain saja, saya permisi" belum selesai menjelaskan, perkataan Sasuke langsung di potong oleh Naruto. Membungkuk badannya, berniat uundur diri, Naruto membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi Sasuke menuju pintu keluar.

Satu langkah matanya berasa memanas, tanda air mata akan jatuh, dua langkah air matanya sudah lolos dengan rasa nyeri di dada, berbarengan dengan langkah ketika tangannya bergerak mengusap air mata di pipinya, dan ketika kakinya hampir sampai ke daun pintu tangan nya yang bebas di tarik paksa, berbalik dan langsung membuatnya jatuh kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Sasuke tengah memeluknya, membuat air mata bertambah deras mengalir, ingin memberontak, tapi dekapan Sasuke terlalu erat dan... nyaman. Naruto benar-benar bimbang, di lain sisi ia sangat marah kepada Sasuke, namun di sisi lain, ia sangat percaya kepada Sasuke.

"ku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" Sasuke berbisik. menutup matanya, berusaha merasakan apa yang tengah pemuda dalam dekapannya rasakan, kecemburuan yang besar, hingga menyebabkan hatinya berdenyut nyeri, Sasuke tau itu. Makanya ia lebih memilih menenangkan Naruto terlebih dahulu, setelah itu menjelaskan semuanya.

...

Naruto menundukan kepalanya lebih rendah, membuat rambut depannya menutupi wajah manis itu, rasa malu untuk kedua kalinya mulai menyebar menggantikan rasa sakit yag tadi sempat menyarang.

"sudah puas sekarang?" Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada, masih menatap lekat pemuda di depannya yang masih enggan untuk bertatapan.

Hanya anggukan kecil yang tertangkap indra penglihatan Sasuke, bukan suara ataupun gumaman. Membuatnya tersenyum kecil, benar-benar gemas dengan pemuda satu ini.

"makanya jangan terlalu berfikir negatif, selidiki kebenarannya terlebih dahulu, sebelum menyimpulkan sesuatu yang sungguh sangat jauh dari kata 'kenyataan'" terdengar seperti ejekan di telinga Naruto, hingga membuatnya mengangkat wajah yang terlihat sembab.

"siapa yang tidak akan berfikir negatif jika itu di posisi ku" Naruto menunjuk dirinya, sambil menatap Sasuke kesal.

"aku tidak berfikir negatif saat kau dekat-dekat dengan Gaara" oh good Naruto kelabakan sekarang, jadi siapa di sinih yang pencemburu, sudah sangat kelihatan. "bukan hanya dalam pelajaran yang berlangsung, tapi selama satu minggu full, ah, lebih 4 jam di hitung ketika kau telat tadi, **karena sibuk dengan Gaara!** " Sasuke menyeringai, Naruto membuka tutup mulutnya, sungguh bingung apa yang akan ia katakan. Menghela nafas, adalah pilihan terakhir ketika sudah tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya "iya aku salah, maaf" Naruto kembali menundukan kepala yang langsung di cegah Sasuke dengan menarik dagunya, membuat Naruto menatap mata Sasuke lebih jelas dan... dekat.

"kamu tidak salah dobe, aku yang kurang peka terhadap perasaanmu" Sasuke berucap lembut, kelewat lembut hingga membuat Naruto tercenga dan sedikit membuka mulutnya. "maafkan aku, sudah membutmu menangis, dan... sakit" di akhiri kata-kata Sasuke, di akhiri juga jarak di antara mereka, tak ada jarak yang memisah, saling tempel menempel bibir, Naruto sedikit kaget atas perlakuan Sasuke yang mendadak, tapi detik kemudian ia menyembunyikan klereng birunya, merasakan sensasi baru ketika keperawanan bibirnya telah di renggut, tidak ada lumatan, jilatan, ataupun adu lidah, hanya menempelkan bibir, merasakan kehangatan di hati masing-masing, dan sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya, sensasi aneh yang menyenangkan, Ciuman pertama mereka berdua.

Sungguh Sasuke melupakan cctv yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

 _ **Wajah marahmu ketika sedang kesal, cemburu, merajuk, semburat merah di pipi karena malu, senyum canggug. Semua ekspresimu menempel permanen di ingatanku, aku rindu menggodamu, aku rindu membuatmu cemburu, aku rindu semuanya tentangmu. Naruto, kau tau, kadang aku berfikir semua yang kita lalui adalah mimpi terindah yang pernah aku alami, tapi akal sehatku menyangkal semuanya, di saat aku ingin menghapus ingatan itu, di saat aku menganggap kenangan kita hanya mimpi, sesuatu dalam diriku menolak, termasuk... hati ini, Naruto, sampai sekarangpun rasa cinta ini tak berkurang sedikitpun, hanya mampu berharap kau kembali ke dalam dekapanku.**_

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu ketika adegan tempel menempel bibir di ruangan Osis ber'CCTV. Sekarang acara festifal yang beberapa kali di rapatkan akan di mulai, berpuluh-puluh stand tersebar di setiap jalan pusat Konoha, tidak ada kendaraan yang melintas, karena memang tidak boleh ada yang memasuki 1 km sebelum kawasan pusat konoha selain pejalan kaki dan sepeda. Sebuah panggung besar terletak di alun-alun pusat konoha. semua stand, jalan, ataupun panggung sudah di sulap. Jalan-jalan dengan pohon memoji dan sakura yang memang sudah tersusun rapi di tepi-tepi jalan, hanya meletakan sebuah lampu sorot ke arah dedaunan, sungguh menambah mahakarya tuhan itu begitu indah nan mengagumkan, juga beratus-ratus lampion terpasang rapih di atas jalan, membuat siapa saja yang melewati memandang takjub, tanpa henti-henti menyunggingkan senyuman, desain stand di buat seunik mungkin, untuk menarik perhatian masyarakat, tak lupa juga panggung yang terlihat seperti alami dengan corak pohon-pohon dan daun daun berwarna warni, sungguh, mengagumkan di tambah beberapa meter di samping kanan panggung adalah danau buatan besar yang sudah di tebarkan lilin-lilin cantik di permukaannya, inti dari acara tersebut juga sudah di hias sedemikian rupa, lingkaran besar, di seberang ujung danau, menghindari sesuatu yang membahayakan, kembang api.

Dan jika ada yang bertanya ide siapa ini, dengan sangat lantang semua menjawab, UCHIHA SASUKE, yah semuanya ide dari sang ketua Osis Konoha gakuen, yang juga menjabat sebagai ketua panitia festifal Hanabi ini. di dampingi sang kekasih tercinta sebagai sekertaris, mencatat semua ide Sasuke dan merealisasikan bersama, sungguh akan lebih menyenangkan jika mengerjakan bersama orang tercinta, semua akan berasa ringan bukan, ah tentu saja.

"semua stand sudah siap?" ucap Sasuke pada benda di genggamannya, HT.

" **SIAP!** " jawaban yang membuat Sasuke lega.

"panggung sudah siap?" kembali Sasuke berucap dengan kekhawatiran, walaupun wajahnya tak menunjukan demikian, tapi hatinya terselip sebuah ketakutan.

"Sudah Siap Sasuk-san" jawaban dari penanggung jawab panggung.

"oke, seandainya ada masalah, jika kalian merasa masih bisa memperbaiki, saya mohon untuk tidak melaporkan kepada saya, tapi jika menurut kalian masalah itu besar, jangan menunggu waktu lama untuk memberi tahu saya, saya percayakan semuanya kepada kalian, kesuksesan acara ini tergantung dari kalian" jelasnya profesional.

" **HI!** " jawaban serentak terdengar lewat HT, seperti mereka mengerti tiap perkataan yang Sasuke lontarkan, menghela nafas lega, Sasuke menengok ke samping kanan, di mana di situ ada Naruto yang terus memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Kau gelisah?" Tanya Naruto, setelah di rasa Sasuke sudah tidak menekan sesuatu di HT.

"hn, sedikit" Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Mereka sendiri, kini tengah memakai Hakama, Naruto mengenakan Hakama berwarna Biru tua, dengan bawahan garis-garis hitam-putih dan ikat pinggang kain yang senada dengan bawahan, rambutnya acak-acakan namun terkesan manis. Sedangkan Sasuke mengenakan Hakama berwarna Hitam pekat, dengan bawahan abu-abu juga ikat pinggang kain yang senada dengan bawahan, rambut hitam kebiruannya menjuat ke atas, terlihat sangat rapih dan tegas.

Membuat mereka terlihat tampan dan manis, ah terlalu manis malah untuk ukuran laki-laki seperti Naruto. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto, membawanyanya mendekat area danau yang sedikit terhindar dari lautan manusia, setelah sampai, Sasuke kembali menghela nafas, memegang HT di tangan kiri, tanpa melepas genggaman mereka. Sedikit menengok jam yang terpampang di tangan kirinya, lalu menengok Naruto yang masih setia menatapnya, membuat Sasuke meurunkan tngan kirinya kembali.

Tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Sasuke, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke "kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya dengan matang Suke, kau pasti bisa, aku percaya kepadamu, semua pasti berjalan lancar, jangan menampilkan wajah bodohmu itu" Naruto berucap, membuat Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar perkataan nya.

Sasuke membalas pelukannya, pertanda mengiyakan kata-kata Naruto, setelah itu Naruto melepas peluknnya dan tersenyum lmbut, menenangkan. Sasuke mengangguk lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya kembali, menekan tombol untuk bisa berbicara di sanah.

"bersiap-siaplah acara akan di mulai" Sasuke bersuara sangat tegas, membuat Naruto yang berada di sampingnya, kembali mengkitkan tangan mereka yang tadi sempat terlepas.

" **Stand Siap!"**

" **panggung Siap!"**

" **Acara Inti Siap!"**

Sasuke tersenyum, melirik jam tangannya kembali "saya hitung mundur!" ucapnya.

"tiga...

Sasuke menengok ke kiri, menatap Naruto yang masih tersenyum, manis sekali.

Dua...

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit, bersama Naruto yang mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke.

Satu..."

 **BPHAK! DOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!**

 **PRATATATAKKK! PRATAATTATAAKKKKKK!**

Suara kembang api yang meletus kemudian meledak di langit menjadi backroand saat ini, kemudian di susul alunan musik dari panggung dan stand-stand, juga teriakan dan suara kagum dari masyarakat yang melihat kembang api.

Letusan dan ledakan kembang api masih terdengar, menjadi saksi ketika kedua kalinya, kedua bibir itu bersentuhan, bergesekan satu sama lain, saling menekan untuk menambah sensasi, mata terpejam, dengan tangan yang berkaitan, tempelan itu berganti menjadi lumatan, ketika Sasuke memberanikan diri membuka bibirnya kemudian melumat bibir bawah Naruto lembut dan mengulumnya, merasa tidak ada penolakan Sasuke kembali melumat bibir yang terasa manis itu lebih dalam, dan lebih dalam lagi ketika merasa Naruto membalas lumatannya, HT, suda terjatuh dari tangan kiri Sasuke ketika tangan itu berpaling ke leher jenjang Naruto, sedikit menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman Mereka, Sasuke menjilat bibir Naruto mengakibatkan sang empu mengerang keenakan, ntah sejak kapan kaitan mereka lepas, terganti dengan memeluk perut Sasuke dengan kedua tangan nya, sedangkan Sasuke mengelus pipi tan Naruto lembut, ciuman itu terlepas, ketika di rasa Naruto sudah kehabisan oksigen, segera menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang ada, tanpa melepas pandangan masing-masing, Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto, dan tersenyum tulus, setulus rasanya saat ini kepada Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naru" Lirih Sasuke, dan mendapat senyuman dari Naruto yang mendengarnya.

"Love you to Suke" dan sebuah kecupan di berikan kembali oleh Sasuke, hanya beberapa detik, kemudian melepas pagutannya, backroand kembang api masih ada, menggenggam kembali tangan Naruto dan membawanya memasuki area festifal, dengan suasana hati berbunga-bunga.

 **...**

Kini waktunya santap menyantap makanan, dan berusaha mencoba game yang ada di berbagai stand. Berjalan berdampingan, walaupun genggaman itu sudah terlepas, namun, selagi benang merah itu tidak lepas, mereka akan terus tersenyum.

kebahagiaan itu sederhanya, tersenyumlah untuk orang yang kamu sayangi, hingga membuat orang itu tersenyum karenamu. Berjalan di jalan dengan sisi kanan dan kiri pohon memoji, sungguh menenangkan hati dan fikiran, ya walaupun keadaannya sekarang sangat ramai, kelewat ramai malah. Namun dalam situasi apapun, sekali itu adalah tempat yang kita benci, jika seseorang yang spesial ada di samping, semua berasa indah, tetaplah bersugesti seperti itu, karena Sasuke tengah melakukan demikian, lihatlah, dia begitu menikmati acara jalannya walaupun itu di tempat ramai, seperti sekarang. Menatap satu sama lain, tersenyum lalu sedikit tertawa dan mengaliihkan pandangan. Lucu memang, ketika kita berusa terlihat biasa saja, di saat tangan ini gatal ingin merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

 ** _Dan hanya kamu yang mampu membuatku tenang, hanya kamu. Bahkan ketika dunia tidak mengetahui kegelisahan ku, kau selalu tau, walaupun aku tidak menampakannya, kau selalu meneliti, membaca gerak geriku, hingga menemukan satu titik jika aku memang resah. Hanya kamu yang membuatku tidak benci pada keramaian, hanya kamu yang mensuport hingga rencana berjalan lancar tanpa cacat sedikitpun, jujur, itu pertama kalinya aku mau mengikuti acara seperti itu, kalau bukan karena kamu yang terus berada di sampinku, mungkin sudah aku limpahkan semuanya ke orang lain. Dan satu-satunya, hanya kamu yang membuatku mau tersenyum di muka umum, tanpa memperdulikan egoku yang selama hidup terus di utamakan. Sedikit demi sedikit, kau merubahku. Terimakasih. ...Naruto._**

- **To Be Continue-**


End file.
